This invention pertains to an unheading device for coking drums which is capable of remote operation. It pertains particularly to such an unheading device for removing and replacing a lower head unit for delayed coking drums and to a method for remote operation of the unheading device.
During the operation of delayed coking drums or units for coking of various hydrocarbon feedstreams in petroleum refinery operations, the resulting coke is deposited on the inner walls of the drum and must be periodically removed, usually at 36-48 hour intervals. Such coke removal is accomplished through an opening in the lower end of the vertically-oriented drum, and is presently accomplished by manually removing a lower head unit and installing a chute to direct the coke removed to a desired location, such as to a hopper or rail car. Because the coker drum operates at relatively high temperatures of 500.degree.-900.degree. F., such removal of the hot coker drum lower head by manual means is slow and somewhat hazardous and is therefore undesirable. The present invention advantageously provides a novel unheading device for remote safe removal and replacement of coke drum lower head units and thereby provides for more rapid removal of coke from the drum during decoking operations.